


Freckles

by ClaraOswin



Series: Drama Queen Jared [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drama Queen Jared, Fluff, Humor, Jealous Jared, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraOswin/pseuds/ClaraOswin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jealous Jared texts Jensen.</p><p>It's supposed to be funny.</p><p>So just read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freckles

Jensen was done directing for the day and was hanging out with Misha at the coffee shop. Jared was already home after shooting his scenes.

It was already late but Jensen thought he would make it up to Jared later.

He was busy chatting with Misha, when his phone buzzed. 

*********************************************

Jared: Hey, where are you?

Jensen: At the coffee shop.

Jared: Alone?

Jensen: I am with Misha.

Jared: What? Seriously? 

Jared: You on a date with him?

Jared: Do you love him?

Jared: Are you gonna marry him?

Jensen: Woah slow down man, we're just hangin' out.

Jared: No no I get it, you have fun. I am just gonna sit in the dark and sulk in silence.

Jensen: Now you're just being dramatic. -_-

Jared: Am I? I don't know, the pain in my broken heart might be clouding my judgement.

_****Three minutes later****_

Jared: . . .

_****One more minute later****_

Jared: So what? You're not gonna reply? 

Jared: You too busy with your new boyfriend, that you can't reply your lover, your soul mate, your Sammy. :'(

Jensen: Baby, we're just having coffee and sandwiches. I will see you in an hour okay :*

Jared: No no, you take your time, have fuckin' whatever you are having with your Meeshaa. I am used to being lonely, I will just sit in the corner and cry alone :'(

Jared: :'(

_****Five minutes later****_

Jared: You know any good heartbreak songs?

Jensen: Seriously dude, chill.

Jared: You know what? I am the one who's always been with you.

Jared: I am the one who's always got your back.

Jared: Fuckin' I am the one who taught you twitter.

Jared: I am the one who counts your freckles every night.

Jensen: What? O.o

Jared: But never mind, you run off with your new BFF.

Jared: It's not like I mean anything to you. 

Jared: :(

_****Five minutes later****_

Jared: Mamma told me, don't fall in love with hot guys. There is no happiness in the journey of love, just pain and heartbreak. I should've listened to her. :'( 

Jensen: Oh god Jay, could you be more cheesy.

Jared: Now I am too cheesy for you?

Jared: There is no point in being alive, I am unloved and unwanted. Oh god, Why did you send me on this earth? Why did you give me a heart that loves so much? Why did you make my heart so delicate? Why didn't you just kill me sooner?

Jensen: Alright, alright I am coming.

Jared: :D :*

Jared: 173

Jensen: What?

Jared: You've got 173 freckles on your face.


End file.
